The present invention relates to a control device for a motor-driven four wheel drive vehicle and its related method and, more particularly, to a control device and a control method for a motor-driven four wheel drive vehicle wherein either of front wheels and rear wheels are driven by an engine and the others are driven by an AC motor depending upon needs.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2002-152911 and 2002-200932 disclose four wheel drive vehicles wherein front wheels are driven with drive power, generated from an engine, by which an electric power generator is driven to generate electric power which in turn rotationally drives a motor to provide drive power by which rear wheels are driven.